


Micheal Bennett and The Dream Gods

by Goldensword330



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before Percy, Death, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Smut, Possible longer then hoped, Quests, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Sleep demons, epic story, give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldensword330/pseuds/Goldensword330
Summary: Not your everyday wake up call. Mike stepped out of bed one morning and a single donut turned his whole life into a living nightmare. He sister was kidnapped by a evil dream man. His father was missing. He just found out that Greek mythology is part of his path. Not exactly part of your everyday breakfast.-Author, the goal for this is to mimic Ricks writing style I want to give that same scene of adventure and epic fight that he does. If you like the Percy Jackson books give this Fan Fiction a try.-Co-Edited by The Orange Note Book
Kudos: 3





	Micheal Bennett and The Dream Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Micheal Bennett and the dream gods. This is my 2nd Fan fiction posted on this website. And so we will see how will those one does.

Mike shot up. His head covered with beads of sweat. His room was dark, except for the faint glow of his alarm clock. The time reading 4:27. Mike wiped his forehead with his arm. The sweat feeling cool on his bare arm. He sat listening to the sounds of the outside world, car horns, sirens, and people shouting. Even 4 in the morning, New York is still busy.  
Mike laid back down replaying his dream in his mind over and over again. This had been the 5th time this week. He was beginning to think it was impossible to get a good night's sleep.  
He could hear a voice screaming in the distance. It was a voice he knew all too well. His little sister.  
“Mike!” she would call, “Help me please!”  
He would call back, but his voice would never come to. He would run through a forest, or maybe it was a city. The dream world would shift and turn. He could never be sure where or what he was in. Trees would change to towering skyscrapers. Cars turn into brush and bushes. Puddles in the streets would turn into massive rivers.  
Mike pushed through the turning world. Under trees, through open doors, but the sounds of his sisters voice would never get closer. The world making it even harder to pinpoint where the sound and struggling were happening.  
He would find himself in a clearing. Shifting trees and building all around him. A single anemone blooming in the center of the clearing. Mike didn’t know how he knew what the rose was, but he always picked it when he got it to the clearing. He lifted it up to his nose and took a deep breath in.  
A dark shadow based over him. His feet swept away from under him and he was sent templing into blackness. A cold laugh echoing around him as he fell. He always woke up before he hit the ground.  
He looked up at his clock again. 5:02. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, time for breakfast he told himself. 

His father was in the kitchen, he was throwing on a jacket, even though it was only September, the weather outside was getting cold.  
“Oh Michael?” his father said in a hushed tone. “Have another one of your dreams?”  
“Yea,” Mike said wondering over to the cover, he could decide if he wanted Cheerios or Cinnamon Toast Crunch.  
“I told you, if we need to, I will take you over to the doctors and get you some sleep medicine.”  
Mike watched his dad slip into his coat. His name tag disappearing under it as his left arm got into place. He always like his father's name, Arther. Always reminded him of the little aardvark from the books and tv show.  
His father was a heavier set man. Mike didn’t have a problem with it. His dad would always say that he was great for a bear hug. He hadn’t always been large. He said after Mom left he let himself go, saying he could never find love again.  
It was strange to Mike but he loved his father and his sister. Just the three of them like always.  
“Thanks Dad, I think I’ll be fine, just got to not worry about it.” Arther watched Mike as he took a seat at the counter.  
“Alright buddy, but if it gets any worse don’t hesitate to tell me alright. I got to go. Work won’t do itself.” he reached over the counter and ruffled Mikes hair. “Love ya, Mike and tell Parker I love her too.”  
“Always dad, Mike gave a small smile as his dad gave a little wave and left Mike in the apartment to himself.  
Mike replayed the dream in his head, the laugh echoing off of the dark sides of the pit.  
“I’ll be fine.” he said to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Mike and Parker where off to school. Parkers brown hair bouncing as she skipped next to him. She was only seven but she was just as active as an olympic athlete. Mike watched as Parker jumped into puddles on the street. It must have rained the night before.  
“One puddle, two puddle, three.” Parker sang.  
“Please stop Parker. You don’t need to be all wet before we get to school.”  
She stopped singing and spun around to look at Mike, “I don’t see the problem. I like being wet.”  
“Whatever, just don’t get your backpack all wet.”  
They walked a little bit longer, as they turned to head down 47th a couple of cops cars whizzed by. “Hey, get over here,” Mike said making a grab for his sister.  
“I think they’re going to school,” Parker said looking up at Mike.  
“I think you’re right, come on let’s go.” Mike took off, Parker closes behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mike and Parker skidded around the corner. Mike watching as the cops cars stopped in front of their school.  
“Holy Shit.” Mike said though quick breaths.  
“Hey, you swore!” Parker poked.  
“Yea, and I said as long as dad doesn’t hear he doesn’t care. Right?” “Can I swear?” asked Parker, Mike gave her a nod and she looked at the two policemen stepping out of their vehicle.  
“Holy Crap!” Parker said loudly. She covered her mouth and looked at Mike. “I sweared!” she whispered, excitement filling her eyes.  
“Oh come on you didn’t use my word.”  
“Yeah, I'm not actually going to swear,” she mocked back.  
“Excuse me kids.” A policeman said walking up on the kids. His blue suit looking like it fit a guy a little smaller than what was in it at the moment.  
“You kids go to this school?” asked the man.  
“Yes sir.”  
“I’m in 2nd grade,” smiled Parker.  
“Hm,” said the man, “Will I regret to tell you but the school will be closed for the rest of the day.”  
“HA, probably the rest of the week,” squawked the other policeman.  
“Quite Walter. Anyway, kids as I was saying your school will be closed for the rest of the day. You guys should head back home, do you need to call your parents?”  
“No officer, we don’t live too far away from here.”  
“And you didn’t hear the explosion!?” Walter turned looking in their direction.  
“We don’t know if that’s what happened,” shot back Officer Scott.  
Officer Scott turned back to the kids, “Alright kids, just be careful alright.”  
“Thank you sir,” said Parker. She gave him a small solute and stomped off the dercution of home.  
“Wait Parker.” He wanted to ask the Police some more questions but Parker was already get to far.  
“Better go son, she’s full of energy that one.”  
“Tell me about it” Mike said turning to chasing down his sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Can we go do Mr. Marks please!” Parker wailed. “It’s after school and I got my allowance yesterday!”  
“Didn’t you hear the officer, he said straight home. We don’t know if what happened was on accident or on purpose. And besides I don’t know if he is even opened this early in the morning.”  
“But I'M SO hungry!” she growed. She leaned over as if to lose balance. “I think starving!”  
“You ate like 3 bowls of cheerios…”  
“Yeah, I planted the tiny donuts now I want big donuts!”  
“Alright, but we are only getting one.”  
Parker squealed and jumped into another puddle. Humming to herself.  
Mike watched as she spun around a lamp post. He didn’t understand why he loved his sister. She was a brat but she had such a positive energy. Nothing seemed to break her spirit. She must of forgot all about the school trip she had today. Her whole demeter just shined good vibes, and Mike didn’t mind.  
“I’m going to get a triple chocolate custard long john with chocolate sprinkles.”  
“You want Mr. Marks to wrap it in chocolate too?”  
“He can do that?!”  
Mike laughed, Mr. Marks was an old family friend. Dad talked about him every once in a while talking about the things he did with Mom and him. After Mom dumped Dad, Dad and Mr. Marks friendship kind of stopped, but that didn’t stop Mike and Parker from getting donuts from him after school.  
Mike stopped in front of a small storefront with a small window filled with cute rings decorated in rainbows and frosted in different colors.  
Parker reached for the pull door and tugged on the door.  
“Ahhhh it locked.” she said. “But they smell so good!”  
“They really do. I guess we never been here this early. That’s alright, we will come back later come on.” he turned and waved Parker to follow.  
He heard Parker give a big puff and just before they took two steps they heard a groff voice come from the door.  
“Children,” said the voice, “You’re going to leave without getting a snack?!”  
“Mr. Marks” shouted Parker. Her arms wide open as she ran up to give the jolly man a hug.  
“Good morning Mr. Marks.” said Mike.  
“What are you kids doing here this early in the morning! Today isn’t even a weekend.” he stood holding Parker in his big arms. His rolling Pin tattoo appearing under his short sleeve t-shirt.  
“No, I guess the School exploded.” Mike said.  
“Oh gods.” Mr. Marks said. While you guys 'etta come inside. You could help me taste the donuts.”  
“Yay! Squealed Parker.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Marks set Parker on a bar stool. The bakery was more like a reperbused coffee shop. It was usually empty, when Parker and Mike got there after school. Mike always wondered how Mr. Marks kept this place running. Things where always breaking and the Mr. Marks never seem to do anything else but bake.  
Mike took a seat next to Parker, how was swiveling the stool back and forth on its ball bearings. He always loved the smell in the building. Fresh dough and sweet and tart frosting draft throughout the building. Always a good smell reminded him of a simple time. A more donut feeled time.  
He looked over a case of donuts. Bear Claws, Long Johns, Creme Filled, Powdered Donuts, scattered the showcase. He always like the Maple cream cinnamon persian donut. The sweet maple with a spicy tang from the cinnamon. He could go into a food coma and be just fine.  
“I don’t have any frosted yet but fresh out of the fryers is the best time to eat a cake donut.” Mr Marks said leaning over a large cart. Dumping fresh donuts out of a small basket.  
“I think I made to many this morning,” he smiled placing two donuts onto a napkin and pushing them to the children. “Order Up,” he called to nobody in particular.  
Parker giggled and went to grab the Donut.  
“Careful sweety, they are going to be a little hot ok.”  
“Don’t worry Mr. Marks, I can handle it.” she took a bite. “SO GOOD,” she sang going for another bite.  
Mike watched his sister, “My turn I guess,” he shrugged and took a bite out of his donut.  
Maple flavor filled his mouth. Then cinnamon. Mike double check the donut.  
“I thought you said you didn’t frost these.”  
“HA HA” laughed the man, his apron bouncing with each laugh.  
“You’re right about that, but they are good am I wrong.”  
“No, no, they're great, what did you do to them,” Mike said between bites. The flavor of the donut making his whole body warm.  
“Ah a baker never reveals his secrets.”  
“I thought those were magicians?” said Parker wiping her hands on the napkin.  
“Eh, same difference.” mused Mr. Marks. He reached out for Parkers waste and threw it under the counter.  
“So what did you say happened at school, that it exploded?” Mr. Marks asked as he leaned against the counter. Crossing his arms under his chest.  
“That's about all I really now, the cops didn’t really give us much more than that. They said that the school could be out for over a week.”  
“Hm, guess summer break comes back for a second wind eh?”  
“True,” smiled Mike looking at his Napkin. “I’m not usually the one asking but can I get a second one of those.”  
“Sorry kids, I got to keep the rest for a special delivery later this week.”  
“Ahh, but it was so chocolaty.” said Parker sadly slumping in her seat.  
“But here, give one to your dad, he would really appreciate it.”  
“OHH can I carry it!” Parker sprang back up.  
“Um I think you’re brother should carry it alright.”  
“Darn it.” she slumped back into her backpack. “Oh alright,” said Mr Marks handing Parker a bag with a unfrosted donut in it.  
She grabbed the bag and jumped from the stool. She raced for the door. “Come on Mike, we gotta get the donut back home to dad!”  
“He’s not even home yet.”  
“Yea but we gotta put it in the freezer.”  
Mike rolled his eyes as Mr. Marks let out yet another laugh. “Alright kids, you have a good afternoon!”  
“Thank you Mr. Marks.” Mike turned off the barstool and walked towards the door. Waving as he walked out, “Wait up Parker!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Orange Notebook from Watpad help edit this story. She a great writer and if you made it this far you should go check out her story of "They're Only Fairytales" promise you will enjoy.  
> Anyway Leave a comment on what your favorite part is so far. helps me now how the story is going.


End file.
